


Temptations

by ChadwickDanger



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChadwickDanger/pseuds/ChadwickDanger
Summary: Chun-Li has never been good at denying temptations and certainly not when it involves a certain sexy Colonel.
Relationships: Chun-Li/Guile (Street Fighter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Temptations

She’d been watching him for weeks. Nothing too blatant, she’d hoped, but tiny glances out of the corner of her eye, a casual peek in her periphery. The bulging biceps that were still visible in that wifebeater, the definition of his hardened pectoral muscles…Chun-Li had never been one to shy away from temptations, not that she'd had many.

Colonel William Guile. When she first saw him back in Tokyo, she'd been amazed. Someone just like her who lost a loved one, vowing revenge on the same enemy. He'd been adamant on taking Bison all by himself, but pretty soon warmed up to her and came to her aid. He cared for her after she was attacked, almost like a little sister... yeah, that last part is what she kinda hated. She was clearly attracted to him. Again, Chun-Li had never been one to deny herself anything because she was a stubborn woman herself. Every time she was requested to speak to her privately by Guile about any mission or about secret intel, she felt a warmth pool between her legs. She could barely help herself—the man was massive. He towered at least a foot and a half over her, his chest always puffed out in that authoritarian pose that she’d come to picture in the throes of sleep. Except in her dreams, he was always naked and she was always pinned beneath him.

One day, they were on a secret mission away in Taipei for Interpol. Word was that Shadowloo was running an illegal drug trade business and they were planning to infiltrate it. At the lounge of the hotel they were staying at, Guile called out a meeting with his comrades and Chun-Li joined as usual. They were discussing plans on how to carry out the mission the next night. Guile had been speaking to the team sniper intently about something, and Chun-Li let her mind wander. She traced the shape of his lips with her eyes, imagined them between the apex of her legs, the feeling of his chiseled jaw poking at her sensitive skin— And then suddenly, his eyes were on her. He was still engaged in the conversation, but it was just the briefest flash. She’d been caught staring. She could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth quirk up into a smirk, but it was gone before anyone else could have noticed it. “Ok. Dismissed for tonight,” Guile finally announced, snapping Chun-Li out of her thoughts. “Li, a word.” Chun-Li bit her lip, feeling like a student getting caught cheating on a test by the teacher. She stood as he rounded the table, nearing closer and closer. “Elder.” The room had become empty by that point. The smirk came back. “Was something distracting you during our meeting, Li?” She swallowed past a dry lump in her throat. “No, Sir.” “One could call your distraction…a form of insubordination.” Chun-Li felt him move closer. So close, they were nearly touching. She could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and a sudden rush of warmth shoot straight down to her toes. “Sir?” “Come to my room in an hours time,” he said, no louder than a whisper, leaning in slightly to murmur in her ear. “We will discuss how to correct your focus.”

Later that night, Chun-Li waited for everyone else to fall asleep before sneaking her way over to Guile's room. She knew better than to allow herself to be seen at a time like this. And as much as she knew she wanted this, she didn’t want to be the subject of water cooler gossip amongst her peers. A thin beam of light shone beneath the door to the Colonel's room. She gently tapped on the door. It opened slowly, revealing Guile without his usual garb—instead he wore a tight fitted tshirt, so tight it looked as if it had been painted on, and a pair of pajama pants. Chun-Li bit her lip in anticipation as he quietly ushered her inside. “Would you care for a drink?” he offered, gesturing a hand to the bottles of whiskey and vodka on the table in the centre of the room. Chun-Li smiled a little bit at the offer but shook her head. “I thought,” she purred, slowly approaching him like a cat in heat, backing him up slowly until his back hit the door, “that you were going to be teaching me a lesson tonight, Colonel.” He actually blushed. “Excuse my formalities,” he apologized. “I don’t often have the ability to control myself when it comes to something I want.” “Oh?” Chun-Li grazed her fingertips along the planes of his chest, slowly, slowly, slowly trailing down lower to the waistband of his pants. “And what is it that you want?” Her nimble fingers dipped into his waistband, just slightly, feeling the hard muscles near his hip. Guile actually growled, a primal part of him suddenly snapping. He grabbed her by the waist and roughly pressed his lips against hers. Chun-Li squeaked, her mouth opening to let in his wandering tongue. The ferocity of the kiss and his hands all over her made her realize how long he must have been wanting this, too. How many times had she might have just barely missed him watching her the way she’d been watching him? How many times had he dreamed about her, about this moment, the chance to finally stake his claim? And all this time her idiotic self thought he saw her as a sister. The thought annoyed her but at the same time aroused her. He pressed his body flush to hers and she let out a gasp, pulling back. “No way". Guile looked confused. “What’s wrong?” Chun-Li bit her lip and glanced down at his length, now tenting his pants. He was huge. Chun-Li immediately got down on her knees, grabbing at the waistband of his pants and pulled them down around his ankles. The weight of Guile’s erection made her mouth water. His cock was long, thick, and beautiful, a dark vein running down to the tip. The trail of blond hair that began at his chest and narrowed down to lead to her prize made Chun’s head swim. She took him in her hand and pumped him twice. “Fuck,” she bit back a moan. “You’re fucking perfect.” Guile let out a laugh. “Says the sexy woman on her knees before me.” She hummed in what sounded like agreement before sliding her tongue over the tip of his cock. His eyes fluttered at the sensation, and she felt him get harder in her hands. She ran the flat of her tongue from the base to his tip, enclosing her lips around it and sucking, hard. He let out a low groan as she began bobbing her head back and forth, loving the feeling of his weight on her tongue, the taste of his skin and the sweet noises he was making above her. “Fuck,” he muttered, pulling her back. “I need to be inside you right fucking now.” Chun-Li didn’t need to be told twice. She rose to her feet and he immediately went to work removing her qipao, leaving them in a pile on the floor. She practically ripped the shirt off his back and barely had time to brace herself as he easily lifted her up and slammed her back against the wall. She hooked her massive thighs around his waist, taking in the sight of his naked body. He looked like one of those old marble statues that she’d seen at museums before the war, perfectly sculpted and smooth beneath her fingers. Not that she was allowed to touch the marble figures at the museum, but she greedily took in the contours of his body, his skin hot to the touch. Guile looked her in the eye as he lined himself up, and then ever so slowly screwed himself inside of her. His girth stretched her to her limit, but she proudly took him in, inch by inch, as tears pricked her eyes. If he had felt huge in her mouth, he felt infinitely larger when he was inside her like this, her pussy already beginning to quiver as his hips came flush to hers. “Sh-shit,” she stammered, feeling her insides coiling already. He could feel her beginning to already clamp down on his length. He watched her face contort as she willed herself to relax, and then finally, she gave him a nod to start moving. He snapped his hips against hers, and she couldn’t help it. She let out a loud cry as the pubic hair at the base of his cock rubbed roughly against her clit. He didn’t seem to mind at the noise though, that smirk coming back to grace his handsome features. “You be as loud as you want, Chun,” he grinned, nipping at her earlobe and sucking bruises into sensitive skin of her neck. “I want everyone in this hotel to hear you tonight. This is your punishment.” He emphasized his point by thrusting into her roughly, earning another loud cry from her. "He’s going to tear me in half", the self-proclaimed "strongest woman in the world" feebly thought as he began thrusting in and out of her, picking up a steady rhythm as he fucked her against the wall. "He’s going to tear me in a half and I’m going to die a happy woman". “Oh, fuck,” she moaned as he began to move faster. The sound of their flesh slapping together was music to her ears, as was his small grunts and groans as he pounded her. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—“ Chun-Li threw her head back and moaned loudly as Guile pushed to the hilt and held her there, while kissing and groping her huge breasts, stapled against the wall as she scratched and clawed at his shoulders, riding the waves of her orgasm.

“I’m not done with you yet, Inspector Li,” he breathed into her ear, letting her down of the wall. He hooked an arm around her waist and bent her over the table where the vodka and the whiskey were left abandoned. She looked over her shoulder at him and wiggled her hips invitingly as he pressed into her again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she repeated over and over. From this angle, he was hitting areas she didn’t even know existed before. He grabbed the flesh of her ass with one hand and grabbed her right ample breast with the other, pulling her towards him with every thrust. “Tell me what you like,” he grunted, driving into her with brute force. ”Fuck—tell me everything you want me to do to you, you sexy, sexy woman.” Chun-Li bit her lip and grinned over her shoulder at him. “Spank me, Colonel Guile. Punish me.” He almost let out a laugh. His hand came down on her ass, the smack reverberating off the walls. He felt her clench around him. “Harder.” He smacked her again, louder and harder this time. The mark from his hand was red and angry on her skin. “Harder! Fuck me harder, Guile! Oh—“ her demand faded off into a loud moan as he smacked her again, fucking her so hard that the legs of the table were scraping against the metal floor. She felt his hand soothe the area on her rear and then slowly slide around to her front, his large, calloused hands teasing her clit. Chun-Li let out a sob at the contact, resting against her elbows on the table as she teetered on the brink of her second orgasm. “Come for me,” he kissed between her shoulder blades, his teeth leaving stinging marks on her skin. The ever obedient Inspector Li did as she was told, as his fingers worked her clit while his impossibly thick cock hammered in and out of her. Her knees almost gave out, but Guile caught her before she could fall. “Had enough yet?” he panted, moving the sweat soaked hair from her face. She pulled his face towards hers, connecting their lips once more, as Guile pulled away his right hand from her breast and held it on the back of her head to deepen their passionate kiss. When they parted, she looked into his eyes. That fire was still there, still had yet to be sated. “Not even close.” “Good,” he backed her up towards the bed, eyeing the belt he’d left dangling from the headboard. “Me neither, Li. Me neither”.


End file.
